Jaxa, Son of Jaxo
Jaxa, Son of Jaxo is an Oferan Star Command NCO who served as pilot officer on the ScSS Seraphic in 329AE. He was introduced in the book Oblivion. History He was born in 308AE. He is part human, his paternal great-great-grandfather was human. His House, the House of Nahas, has been banished from the Empire since the days of his Grandfather. As such he has been raised on starships earning a living from a young age. His mother died in a starship accident when he was 10, and then, when he was 14 his father was killed making him the Lord of his House. He was able to marry his two younger sisters off to slave Houses in the Empire, good matches for children of a Banished House, and tried to regain his families name, but lost all his money to a con-man and was left destitute and alone. Star Command Career Aged 16 he joined Star Command in late 324AE as soon as he was able as he knew this was a stable job and working on starship was all he knew. He could not serve the Empire as his religion demands, and this was the next best thing. Oblivion In 326AE he was a Petty Officer assigned to the ScSS Banabhatta as a Pilot Officer. Captain Ejjina Mexonber-Quad and Commander Bo Se Yung were so impressed with the young NCO that Mexonber-Quad sponsored his application to Star Command Academy and sent him to a preparatory course on Inpu, so he would be ready to start the course in September 326AE. In 328AE he graduated fifth in his class. He supported Captain Ejjina Mexonber-Quad through the duration of her court martial. Screaming Into The Night He volunteered to come aboard the ScSS Seraphic in 329AE in order to follow Ibudab as part of Operation Open Water and to be close to his old Banabhatta "family." When Ibudab was killed by the Naz'Jil's he was distraught. Doubt That The Stars Are Fire By Ques 329AE he is sharing quarters with Yoshihiro Tatsu. He has started a sexual relationship with a mystery woman, he will be in trouble if they are found out. He has fallen deeply in love and considers her the perfect woman. The Kingdom of Skulls In Ques 329AE it is revealed that Sophina Ejogo is pregnant and he is the father of her child. He is arrested for having sex with a minor, and placed in a holding cell, but is released when the Seraphic needs every pilot for the evacuation of Sor Lois. He pilots the ScSS Seraphic during The Battle of Whereev Mellon. He is placed on report for his actions with Sophina Ejogo but both agree they want to raise the child together and, when she is old enough, marry. He puts in for family sized quarters. He is awarded the Golden Tear of Sor Lois for his actions in The Battle of Whereev Mellon. The Mists By Rabcyella 329AE he is considered the ScSS Seraphic's second best pilot and is adjusting well to being on report and his impending fatherhood. After the near destruction of the ScSS Seraphic he was unable to go onto Taq's Caravanserai as he was still on report. He did manage to practice some alabam fighting with Sorvel, Son of Yuvel though. Eulogies In Erya 329AE he engages in banter with Sai Mai Chang about the relationship between Deyman Volosovich and Ejjina Mexonber-Quad. He has a one day try-out as Third Officer whilst Commander Xandos P Orthopolis is at Ku (planet). Ejjina Mexonber-Quad thinks he is starting to live up to his potential as an officer. Duquam (book) In Syropha 329AE, despite still being on report, he took charge of a watch on the bridge before handing over to Jovan Johnson. He is on the bridge when the Fifth Pillar Element shuts down the ScSS Seraphic. Awards Golden Tear of Sor Lois - Awarded in Ques 329AE for his actions in The Battle of Whereev Mellon. Physical Appearance In 329AE Jaxa is a young Oferan male, dark skin, gills, black eyes and dreadlocked hair. He is of average height and build, but is still growing into his body. Category:ScSS Seraphic Crew Category:ScSS Banabhatta Crew Category:ScSS Seraphic Piloting Department